


Silent Stars

by LovelyChand



Category: VIXX
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, I think?, Like really short drabble, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyChand/pseuds/LovelyChand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo was a man. Jung Taekwoon was a boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is painfully short and very rough. Just a really quick drabble that came into my mind right before I went to sleep. Heh...

Leo was a silent man, a lion lurking behind the rest with quiet, bold steps that made everyone marvel and cower under his gaze.

Jung Taekwoon was a silent, soft-spoken, innocent boy who enjoyed singing, sleeping, and cuddling in a corner with his blanket.

 

 

Leo was an unfathomable mystery, a blank-masked man hiding the secrets of the universe underneath.

Jung Taekwoon was a rather inexpressive boy who may not smile at a joke, but will laugh wholeheartedly watching a small child try to open a door with her utmost concentration, only to later open the door for her with a kiss to her head and a honey-sweet smile.

 

 

Leo was a tall, muscular man who may dance gracefully, yet looks as though he can crush a human to death with no exertion.

Jung Taekwoon was a boy who dedicated his entire heart, soul, and body to football, only to face the consequences of when the stars don't align.

 

 

Leo was a silent man.

Jung Taekwoon was a silent boy, but it didn't matter, because those stretches of quiet nothings bare the galaxies and universes that lie within him.

 

 


End file.
